


Ryuji Won't Say He's In Love

by burbsodaa, ZbiQ_Qbi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, kinda OOC, ryuji being a gay mess in song, ryuji denying that he's the big gay for akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burbsodaa/pseuds/burbsodaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZbiQ_Qbi/pseuds/ZbiQ_Qbi
Summary: Ryuji denies his love for Akira, but the girls try to convince Ryuji that it's okay being gay for Akira.





	Ryuji Won't Say He's In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This fic was based on Disney’s Hercules: I Won’t Say (I’m In Love).  
> And a special thanks to my friend Burbsodaa, they helped support this fanfic when no else did, you da man! 
> 
> And thank you for reading!, I appreciate it a lot!  
> ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Ryuji lovingly smiled at the rose Akira gave him until the realization hit him hard. He frowned at the rose, putting it to the side.  
“What’s the matter with me?, You’d think a boy would learn”, Ryuji groaned, he picked up the rose and slumped getting up from the fountain edge. Ryuji walked up to a small statue of Cupid,  
“If there was a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I already won that”, Ryuji mumbled.  
Ryuji remembers the first time he met Akira, he didn’t like Akira at all and thought he was another “ladies man”.But after seeing Akira’s true colors….Ryuji changed his opinion on Akira. Ryuji signed and turned the Cupid statue away from him and walked away from it.  
“No one is worth being misjudged….that’s in the past now. Been there, done that” Ryuji insisted to himself, he tosses the rose behind him and continues walking. Ann nearby, heard Ryuji complaining and piped in his thoughts.  
“Who d’you think you’re kidding?, He’s the earth and heaven to you!”, Ann chimed, Ryuji jumped at Ann’s reply, he started turning red but he continued walking….trying his best to ignore Ann.  
“Try to keep it hidden, Ryuji we can see right through you!”, Ann continued, chasing Ryuji. Ryuji stopped and turned to face Ann,  
“No that’s not true!”, Ryuji puffed. Ann smirked and folded her arms,  
“We know how you’re feeling, who you’re thinking of-“, Ann was cut off.

“No chance! no way! I won’t say it! no no!”, Ryuji protested, quickly walking away from Ann. Futaba was the next one hearing Ryuji’s wales,  
“You swoon!~, you sigh~, why deny it?” Futaba added, making Ryuji redder than before. Every time Akira killed a shadow and posed…he swooned, he looked so cool to Ryuji…he wanted to be cool as him or at least posed with him….WAIT what was he thinking!?, he knows damn well Akira would never let him do that. Ryuji shook the thought away and continued walking through the garden,  
“It’s too cliche! I won’t say I’m love!”, Ryuji yelled, walking up the garden’s stairs and disappearing into the next area of the garden. Ann and Futaba exchange glances at each other, Futaba shrugs and two follow Ryuji into the second part of the garden.  
“I thought my heart had learned it’s lesson….it feels so good when you start out, my head is screaming *” Get a grip boy!”*.Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out”, Ryuji muttered.

“Boy you can’t deny it, who you are and how you’re feeling”, Ann

“We’re not buying it!”, Futaba  
Makoto joined the rest of girls, for some reason.  
“Hon we saw you hit the ceiling, face it like a grown-up”, Makoto added.

“Ugh”, Ryuji scoffed,

“When are you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad!”, All of the girls shouted. Ryuji stopped and looked at a statue of a couple kissing, wishing it was him and Akira kissing….no! stop thinking like that. Ryuji shook his head,

“No chance! no way! I won’t say it! no no!” Ryuji yelled back at the girls.  
Ryuji quickly ran past the pool, nearly falling into the pool. He grabbed the statue’s hand that was close to the pool. He looked up at the statue…….it reminded him of Akira, and every time Akira helped him up……*Akira*. Oh, how he wanted to kiss his soft kissable lips.

“Give up!”, Futaba protested, folding her arms.

“Give in”, Makoto added.

“Check the grin, you’re in love!~”, Ann laughed, Ryuji was grinning. Ryuji playfully pushed Ann away from him,  
“This scene won’t play!, I won’t say I’m in love!”, Ryuji once again protested at the girls. Ryuji covered his ears and ran past the girls,  
“You’re doing flips read our lips, you’re in love”, Makoto reminded.  
*Damnit…..she’s right…..I am in love with Akira….No!….I can’t let them know.*  
“You’re way off base, I won’t say it!”, Ryuji groaned.

“He won’t say he’s in love~”, Futaba joked, Ryuji stopped to face Futaba,

“Get off my case!, I won’t say it!”, He boomed with his face red as a tomato. The girls giggle, following Ryuji as stops at another fountain and take a seat on the edge.

“Boy don’t be proud, it’s okay that you’re in love”, Ann said, handing Ryuji the rose Akira gave him. He happily took the rose, lovingly starring at it again, he laid back on the fountain.  
“At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in love~”, Ryuji smirked.  
The girls sigh in relieve.


End file.
